starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Planeta
thumb|250px|Um planeta roxo. Um planeta, também chamado de mundo, era um corpo celestial que ficava em órbita à uma estrela, não era nem uma estrela ou lua, e tinha limpado a área ao redor de sua órbita, fazendo com que corpos menores entrassem em órbita com o planeta. Como conseqüência, ele não iria compartilhar sua região orbital com outros corpos de tamanho significativo, exceto luas ou aqueles coletados mais tarde, sob a sua influência gravitacional. Características Dois tipos de planetas existia na galáxia: gigantes gasosos e mundos terrestres rochosos. Luas orbitando gigantes gasosos e mundos rochosos geralmente não são consideradas como planetas, mesmo que possam ser maiores ou mais povoados do que outros planetas, embora Zonama Sekot foi considerado ambos em diferentes períodos de tempo, devido à sua natureza móvel única. Dependendo da inclinação do eixo do planeta, planetas também possuem épocas variadas, com temperaturas e clima que variam, que afeta a habitabilidade de cada um. Planetas foram extremamente variados em termos de condições ambientais e paisagísticas, que vão desde totalmente oceânicos (como Manaan, Dac, e Kamino), para espessas florestas tropicais arbóreas (como Kashyyyk e Felucia). Alguns planetas, como Hoth, eram completamente congelados, enquanto outros planetas, como Nelvaan, experimentavam uma idade do gelo. Alguns planetas, como Geonosis, Korriban, e Tatooine, eram completamente secos e desertos, cobertos com pouco mais de pedra e areia, enquanto outros (como Coruscant e Taris) tornaram-se ecumenópoles, em que toda a superfície do planeta era coberto por uma gigantesca cidade. Muitos planetas, como Tatooine, Naboo, Alderaan, e Corellia, continham uma mistura de paisagens, com vários continentes, oceanos e montanhas. A maioria dos planetas portadores de vida tinham principalmente atmosferas tipo I baseadas em nitrogênio e oxigênio, embora alguns (como Dorin, Gand, e Skako) tinham atmosferas únicas para que suas formas de vida nativos tinham se adaptassem. Gigantes gasosos, planetas formados por camadas principalmente gasosas, raramente eram habitados, embora às vezes eram utilizados para captação de recursos (como as operações de gás Tibanna em Bespin). Senciência Planetas sencientes, apesar de raros, não eram inéditos. Yuuzhan'tar e Zonama Sekot são dois exemplos notáveis de planetas sencientes. Aparições * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' filme e a romance júnior *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Clones vs. Droids'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Live Fire'' *''Fierce Twilight'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Slaves of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: In Service of the Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Hero of the Confederacy'' *''The Clone Wars: Prelude'' * *''The Clone Wars: Shakedown'' * *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Agenda'' * *''The Clone Wars: Mouse Hunt'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Departure'' * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Dreams of General Grievous'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Switch'' * *''The Clone Wars: Headgames'' * *''The Clone Wars: Neighbors'' * *''The Clone Wars: Cold Snap'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Valley'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Covetous'' * *''The Clone Wars: Curfew'' * *''The Clone Wars: The Ballad of Cham Syndulla'' * *''The Clone Wars: Invitation Only'' * *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte I)'' *''Gunship Over Florrum'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte II)'' *''Swamp Station Sweep'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters (Parte III)'' *''Droids Over Iego'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' * * * * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' e a romance júnior *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Coruscant Nights III: Patterns of Force'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' game *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''The Pirates and the Prince'' *''The Princess Leia Diaries'' *''Sandstorm'' *''Adventure in Beggar's Canyon'' *''Luke Skywalker's Walkabout'' *''Deader than a Triton Moon'' *''Death Star'' *''The Lost City of Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Darklighter'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, novelization, junior novelization, and adaptação para o rádio *Star Wars: Trench Run'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Star Wars 1'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *"Skywalkers" *''Star Wars 3: Death Star'' *''Star Wars 4: In Battle with Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars 5: Lo, The Moons of Yavin'' *''Star Wars 6: Is This the Final Chapter?'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''The Day after the Death Star!'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap'' * *''The Rebel Thief'' *''Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''X-wing Marks the Spot'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Missions 19: Bounty on Bonadan'' *''Star Wars Missions 20: Total Destruction'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 15: Voyage to the Underworld'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Death Troopers'' *''Star Wars 7: New Planets, New Perils'' *''Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Star Wars 9: Showdown on a Wasteland World'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld'' *''Star Wars 13: Day of the Dragon Lords'' *''Star Wars 14: The Sound of Armageddon'' *''Star Wars 15: Star Duel'' *''Star Wars 24: Silent Drifting'' *''Star Wars 17: Crucible'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''Star Wars 21: Shadow of a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars 22: To the Last Gladiator'' *''Star Wars 23: Flight Into Fury'' *''Star Wars 25: Siege at Yavin'' *''Star Wars 26: Doom Mission'' *''Star Wars 27: Return of the Hunter' *''Star Wars 29: Dark Encounter'' *''Star Wars 31: Return to Tatooine'' *''Star Wars 32: The Jawa Express'' *''Star Wars 33: Saber Clash'' *''Star Wars 34: Thunder in the Stars'' *''Vader's Quest'' *''Star Wars 35: Dark Lord's Gambit'' *''Star Wars 36: Red Queen Rising'' *''Star Wars 37: In Mortal Combat'' *''Star Wars 38: Riders in the Void'' *''The Keeper's World'' *''The Kingdom of Ice'' *''The Weapons Master!'' *''World of Fire'' *''The Word for World is Death'' *''The Guardian of Forever'' *''The Bounty Hunter of Ord Mantell'' *''Darth Vader Strikes'' *''The Serpent Masters'' *''Deadly Reunion'' *''Traitor's Gambit'' *''The Night Beast'' *''The Return of Ben Kenobi'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars 3-D 1'' *''Star Wars 3-D 2: Havoc on Hoth'' *''Star Wars 3-D 3: The Dark Side of Dantooine'' *''Death Star Pirates'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive'' *''Galaxy of Fear: City of the Dead'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars: Empire: A Little Piece of Home'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Ghost of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Empire: "General" Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Empire: In the Shadows of Their Fathers'' *''Star Wars: Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 0: Crossroads'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Small Victories'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Army of Terror'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Swarm'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Spore'' *''Galaxy of Fear: Clones'' *''Dark Knight's Devilry'' *''Gambler's World'' *''Tatooine Sojourn'' *''The Second Kessel Run'' *''Bring Me the Children'' *''As Long As We Live...'' *''The Frozen World of Ota'' *''Planet of Kadril'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Mystery of the Rebellious Robot'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' and comic *''Rebel Mission to Ord Mantell'' *''The Pandora Effect'' *''Iceworld'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Doom Mission'' *''Race for Survival'' *''The Paradise Detour *''A New Beginning'' *''Showdown'' *''The Final Trap'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''A Valentine Story'' *''Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca, romance, romance júnior, adaptação para o rádio, e video game *Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Entrenched'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Slippery Slope'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars: Masters of Teräs Käsi'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Monthly 149: Death Masque'' *''Star Wars 45: Death Probe'' *''Star Wars 47: Droid World'' *''Star Wars 49: The Last Jedi'' * *''Rust Never Sleeps'' *''Star Wars 50: The Crimson Forever'' *''Star Wars 51: Resurrection of Evil'' *''Star Wars 52: To Take The Tarkin'' *''Star Wars 54: Starfire Rising'' *''Star Wars 55: Plif!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown!'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah!'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Shadows of Coruscant'' in Roleplaying Game Core Rulebook * *''Shadows of the Empire'' romance *''Shadows of the Empire'' quadrinhos *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 72: Fool's Bounty'' *''Star Wars 73: Lahsbane'' *''Star Wars 74: The Iskalon Effect'' *''Star Wars 75: Tidal'' *''Star Wars 76: Artoo-Detoo to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff!'' *''Star Wars 80: Ellie'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, novelization, junior novelization, and radio adaptation *Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand 1'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars 81: Jawas of Doom'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 87: Still Active After All These Years'' *''Star Wars 88: Figurehead'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' *''Star Wars 90: The Choice'' *''Star Wars 92: The Dream'' *''Star Wars 93: Catspaw'' *''Star Wars 94: Small Wars'' *''Star Wars 95: No Zeltrons'' *''Star Wars 96: Duel With a Dark Lady'' *''Star Wars 97: Escape'' *''Star Wars 99: Touch of the Goddess'' *''Star Wars 100: First Strike'' *''Star Wars 101: Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars 102: School Spirit'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' *''Star Wars 105: The Party's Over'' *''Star Wars 106: My Hiromi'' *''Star Wars 107: All Together Now'' *''Star Tours'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' *''Handoff'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Rebel Opposition'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Apple Jacks Special Bonus Story'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron 25: The Making of Baron Fel'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''Queen of the Empire'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''The Epic Continues'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Dark Forces: Jedi Knight'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''A Glimmer of Hope'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Crossroads'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Hutt and Seek'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' * *''Heir to the Empire'' novel e quadrinho *''Dark Force Rising'' novel e quadrinho *''The Last Command'' romance e quadrinho *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Rendezvous with Destiny'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Boba Fett: Agent of Doom'' *''Empire's End'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Firestorm'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Simple Tricks'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Murder in Slushtime'' *''Planet of Twilight'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''The Crystal Star'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Jade Solitaire'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Union'' *''Judge's Call'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: The Golden Globe'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Lyric's World'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Promises'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Vader's Fortress'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Kenobi's Blade'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Diversity Alliance'' * *''Vector Prime'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca 4'' *''Star Wars: Invasion 0: Refugees, Prologue'' *''Star Wars: Invasion: Refugees'' *''Dark Tide I: Onslaught'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Revenants'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Balance Point'' *''Recovery'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Star by Star'' *''Dark Journey'' *''The Apprentice'' *''Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''Force Heretic II: Refugee'' *''Force Heretic III: Reunion'' *''The Final Prophecy'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Dark Nest III: The Swarm War'' *''Imprint'' *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Imprint'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 4: Noob'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 5: Broken, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 6: Broken, Part 5'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 7: Broken, Part 6'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 8: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Ghosts'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 13: Ready to Die'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Indomitable'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 27: Into the Core'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 29: Vector, Part 10'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 30: Vector, Part 11'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 31: Vector, Part 12'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Fight Another Day'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Storms'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Tatooine'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 41: Rogue's End'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' }} Aparições não-canônicas Fontes * * * * * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Living Force Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/probe_droid.jpg|cardname=Probe Droid}} *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption: Prima Official Game Guide'' * *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * *''Star Wars: Battle for Naboo'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' * Veja também *Lista de planetas *Lua Links externos *Planeta na Wikipédia Categoria:Objetos astronômicos